happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
When Carrots Attack
Description It's attack of the killer tomatoes all over again, isn't it!? Summary Cuddles is out in his garden, picking carrots for tonight's meal. He was planning on making a salad to snack on during his big movie marathon night. We then see Cuddles, sitting in front of the TV eating a carrot. He appears to be watching a film about a giant talking potato who comes to life after a scientist used a growth ray on him. He turns into some badass Rambo-style character who's catchphrase is, "Taters gonna tate!". Cuddles thinks the film is hilarious but it also gives him an idea......a way he could possibly eat the world's largest carrot. The next day, he sneaks into Sniffles' science lab (Sniffles is out on a lunch break, so Cuddles thought this would be the best opportunity to begin his plan). He snatched a gadget labeled "Growth Ray" and slowly tiptoed out in case any of the neighbors hear him and rat him out to Sniffles. But, what Cuddles didn't notice is that the gadget had a label that read, "Not fully completed, could cause serious harm if used improperly,". We then see Cuddles using the gadget on a carrot when suddenly it grows to giant size and starts talking just like in the movie. Cuddles is confused because he thought the talking thing was just "Hollywood nonsense" and could never really happen. This carrot however wasn't a gun toting action star, it was more along the lines of a horror movie monster. The now talking carrot gave Cuddles a bit of a creepy vibe at first due to it's uncanny valley appearance. But the appearance of this already slightly creepy VeggieTales reject got scarier and scarier by the minute until he became absolutely terrifying. It began growing huge fangs, big vampire-like bat wings, and a dragon-like tail. The creature then roamed the town searching for tree friends to devour. Cuddles ran as fast as he could, following the monster to make sure it doesn't kill his friends. We then see Giggles cowering under a park bench looking absolutely terrified. The monster is about to eat her, when Cuddles suddenly appears and throws a fork at the monster. Due to the fact that it is a living piece of food, the monster isn't too impressed with Cuddles' humorous way of trying to kill him, which only caused it to become angrier. We then see Petunia walking along all casually when the carrot beast shows up and bites her really hard. Petunia screams and we then see she has lost an arm. Giggles then becomes furious because the monster just injured her best friend. She gets up and yells at the carrot monster, which causes him to become even angrier. He whips Giggles with his huge tail, killing her in the process. Cuddles watches in horror and comes up with the only way to fix this situation:Eat that horrifying carrot beast. He pats his stomach and says "Increased appetite, don't fail me now,". He then jumps on the carrot and bites on him. It screams in pain, he tries to fling Cuddles off, but by now he has already eaten the carrot up to it's neck. When he realizes that he just can't compete with a rabbit, the monster just accepts his fate and lets Cuddles devour him piece by piece. After eating his huge meal of monstrous proportions, we see a very overweight Cuddles sitting on the ground, trying not to throw up due to the large quantities of food he just consumed. Sniffles then comes up behind him and tells him to never steal his inventions again. Apparently, he was sitting under a tree, witnessing the whole thing. He smacks Cuddles over the head with a newspaper and says, "I would've done worse if you hadn't just shown me the most awesome fight scene I've ever witnessed," Deaths Giggles gets smooshed by the carrot's tail The carrot monster gets eaten by Cuddles Injuries Petunia gets her arm bitten off Trivia The scene where Petunia gets her arm bitten off is a reference to the fight between Luke Skywalker and the Wampa Beast in Star Wars:The Empire Strike Backs The whole episode is inspired by a short MAD skit where a giant rabbit is shown picking tiny humans off his vegetables in a garden. The carrot has a slight resemblance to a character from the film, Sausage Party Category:Season 101 Episodes